


The Voice

by astraplain



Series: From Today [2]
Category: Glee, Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 09:17:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6278686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astraplain/pseuds/astraplain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone has a voice</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Voice

“ooOOO”

“Kurt.”

“ooooOOOOOoooo”

“Kurt!”

“I know. I’m sorry.” Kurt sat up, flushed with pleasure and embarrassment. He gave Adam a quick, apologetic kiss before getting out of bed.

“It’s not your fault,” Adam assured him, watching as Kurt reached far under the bed. He wriggled for a moment before emerging with Morgif, his sword. “You did try to warn me.”

“That doesn’t make it okay. Even the Demon King is entitled to a little peace." He dropped Morgif on the bed and leaned over him glaring.

"Sing all you want Morgif. We are not getting you an audition at NYADA.”

::end::


End file.
